Lust and Lies
by Shineoncindi
Summary: Set in the possible eighth year, Harry and Draco enter into a secret relationship each believes is based solely on sex, but in reality, is about so much more- but can either of them see it?
1. Chapter 1

The scalding hot water gushing out of the sink tap, Draco Malfoy stuck his forearm under it again, rubbing over and over the inky black dark mark there. Tears he hadn't even noticed were dribbling down his pale cheeks as he rubbed harder before giving up, sinking to the damp floor of the bathroom, wishing he hadn't returned to school, that there had been somewhere else for him to go. The bathroom door opened, and Draco's head snapped up to the source of the noise, seeing none other than Harry Potter walking in.

"Malfoy?"

Harry said, resisting the habitual urge to laugh.

"What happened?"

"Shut up Potter. You with your perfect life, and your perfect girlfriend, and your perfect fucking hero status."

Malfoy growled, as he did every time Potter talked to him, as if he unleashed the anger inside him just by being there, in the wrong place, at the wrong time. He couldn't help but lash out at him, at anyone who got too close.

"Calm down, it's not like that, trust me."

Harry protested, but Draco still managed to sneer through his tears.

"Ok, it's a little like that, but it's definitely not like that with Ginny."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Harry regretted them until the thought crossed his mind that Malfoy wouldn't care anyway.

"Oh?"

Draco said, brow furrowing as he finally wiped away his tears.

"Yeah, it doesn't matter."

Harry said, making to leave, but he saw the red skin around Malfoy's forearm and paused.

"What are you waiting for Potter?"

"What happened to your mark? It looks sore, you should get Madam Pomfrey to look at it."

"I'm fine."

Draco tried to say it gruffly, but it came out as more of a sob, and Harry swallowed the feeling of pity and turned away, walking out of the bathroom. Pulling himself back onto his feet, Draco stood staring in the mirror for several minutes regaining his composure, before pulling his shirt sleeve back over the mark and straightening his shoulders, striding out of the bathroom.

When he got back to the common room and slumped on a chair by the fire, where Goyle and Pansy moved to sit with him. Staring dully into the flames, he considered going to find Potter again, stirring up trouble simply to have an excuse to vent some of his hurt and anger, but he pushed the notion back as he realised Pansy was talking to him, her hand on his knee.

"Draco, are you ok? You look, well, you look a bit, dishevelled."

"Well you don't look perfect yourself."

He snapped, standing up and brushing past her, making his way up to the dormitory and collapsing onto his bed, pulling the hangings shut around himself.

::::::::::

Two weeks passed since the exchange in the bathroom, and Malfoy wasn't feeling any better. If it were even possible, he was feeling worse, moving irritably from lesson to lesson, eating little and sleeping even less. At first he didn't think about it, but as the weeks stretched into months, Draco began to wonder if anyone had noticed, much less cared. Even Pansy and Goyle didn't seem to notice his more than usually irritable mood. Toward the end of a particularly vexing Charms lesson, Harry was sat across the room with Ron and Hermione, looking decidedly worse for wear and not even concentrating on the conversation. Instead, he was staring at Malfoy in a mixture of concern and possibly something else, but as soon as he looked over, Harry blushed and looked away.

"You may pack up and go a little early, we'll pick this up at the start of next lesson for those of you who still haven't quite got it."

Professor Flitwick squeaked, and the class erupted with the noise of bags hitting desks, chairs scraping back, and the excitable chatter of the class as they exited the room as quickly as possible. Draco walked silently out, swept along by the rest of the class until he realized he'd left his textbook in the room and turned back, colliding with Harry and losing his footing, grasping at Harry's cloak, pulling them both to the floor in the effort to regain his balance.

They both sat in surprise for several seconds, Malfoy wondering why he didn't want to let go of Potter and climb off him, Harry wondering why he didn't want to tell Malfoy to get off his lap where he had landed. The moment passed, and Malfoy stood up quickly, smoothing out his robes.

"Just, just, watch where you're going Potter."

Malfoy stuttered out a half-hearted insult, rushing back inside the classroom before Harry could see that he was blushing, and that his cock was most definitely straining against his trousers.


	2. Chapter 2

Slumped against a rock, hurling stones into the lake, Malfoy didn't even try to stem the flow of tears making their way down his gaunt, pale cheeks. He told himself they were tears of anger, anger at the changes in his world, anger at his parents, anger at Harry fucking Potter. With every thought he hurled another pebble into the lake, scowling. It was a blisteringly hot day, but most of the school were stuck inside in lessons, and Malfoy had decided to skip Defence Against the Dark Arts in favour of some time alone. The lesson had become all but redundant anyway, reduced to teaching about locking spells and creatures that seemed tame in comparison to the horrors they had witnessed. As a result, there were several other students from his class, and the ones with free periods, milling about the grounds, but Draco ignored them all.

Before long, the heat became so much that he removed his shirt, folding his arms behind his head and closing his eyes. Closer to the castle, under the shade of a tree, Harry and Ron were unsuccessfully trying to do their Potions homework. Ron was sprawled on his front watching a ladybird make its way up a blade of grass, Harry surreptitiously staring at the spot where Malfoy had been stood only moments ago, slowly removing his shirt before sitting down behind the cluster of rocks again.

"I'll, be back in a minute."

Harry mumbled to Ron, standing up slowly. Ron grunted in response, eyes not leaving the ladybird as it moved from the blade of grass onto his parchment. It was as if Harry was on autopilot as he edged around the tree and across the grass, crouching as if to sit down, but he straightened up again and moved closer, sitting down nearby and removing his shoes and socks, under the pretence of dangling his feet into the lake water to cool off. Eyes raking up and down the blond, Harry noticed how painfully thin he looked, ribs showing, thin wrists, skinny chest rising and falling slowly as he dozed. Harry noticed the lingering tears on Malfoy's cheeks and ached to brush them away tenderly. He wanted to dismiss the thought, but couldn't find the will. In the distance, Harry heard the bell ring for the end of the lesson, but didn't react as many of the other students did, gathering up their belongings and making their way inside for dinner. The sound hadn't woken Malfoy up, and Harry cautiously slid off the rock and walked over to him silently, walking around the other side of the rock cluster so as not to cast a shadow over him before coming to rest inches away. Malfoy stirred in his sleep, and Harry almost backed off, afraid of having woken him, but his breathing became slow and regular again, and Harry sighed.

"Mm Harry."

Malfoy murmured, and Harry stumbled backwards alarmed.

"...so tight."

Malfoy all but growled, and Harry realized that Malfoy was still asleep. Whatever the start of that sentence had been, Harry was quite sure he didn't want to hear it, he could guess well enough, and it wasn't pleasant. Despite everything he felt, all the hatred he _wanted_ to feel, Harry brushed the remaining tears from Malfoy's cheeks with his thumb, and the blond shifted, blinking his eyes open and starting slightly at seeing Harry so close to him. Harry's lips ghosted his, and Malfoy leaned forward, closing the gap between them so their lips were touching for a brief second. Pulling away suddenly, Draco seemed to realize he was awake, and pushed Harry away, standing up and heading towards the castle.

"Malfoy wait!"

Harry hissed, and wasn't surprised when he kept on walking.

"Malfoy! Malfoy! Draco!"

Harry forgot what he had been going to say when the blond turned slowly on the spot, fixing his eyes on Harry.

"Nobody calls me that."

Malfoy said, a touch of defiance in his voice.

"Why don't you come over here and say that?"

Harry said, but his voice was unsteady- he didn't really want to duel with him, but he drew his wand anyway, pointing it uncertainly at the advancing Slytherin. As Malfoy drew his wand out of his pocket, Harry reacted.

"Expelliarmus!"

Malfoy's wand flew out of his hand, clattering to the ground a few feet away, and Harry shot a poorly aimed hex at him as he dived to retrieve it. Shooting a few more badly aimed hexes at one another brought them closer, standing less than an arm's length apart on the shore of the lake, staring intently into each other's eyes. Each braved a glance away, and wavered when they realised they were both very aroused. Neither of them knew how the gap between them had become so close, but neither of them said anything as their lips locked, and Harry's arms encircled Malfoy's waist, pulling him close. It was only a brief kiss as Draco drew away, a pink flush spreading across his pale cheeks, still locked in Harry's embrace.

"Why is everyone always crying when I kiss them?"

Harry said, laughing softly and brushing lingering Draco's tears away.

"I'm sorry."

"Really?"

"No Potter, I'm not."

"There's the old Draco."

"I told you nobody calls me that."

Malfoy muttered, kissing Harry's neck, nipping softly.

"Well now I do."

Harry grinned, preventing Draco from responding by kissing him again, and this time Harry's tongue invaded Draco's mouth, sparring with the Slytherin's own. Harry moaned involuntarily, and Malfoy responded by winding a hand through Harry's hair, gripping roughly.

When they finally broke for air, neither of them said anything as they found themselves in a new position- Harry's hands having slid beneath Draco's trousers, cupping Draco's buttocks through his boxers, Draco's right hand weaving through Harry's hair, his left pressed into the small of Harry's back under his shirt.

"I liked that."

Harry murmured, moving closer to the taller boy and burying his nose in the blond's neck.

"Me too."

Draco replied, before frowning into the top of Harry's head.

"I still hate you though."

"I hate you too."

Harry whispered.

**Please review! x**


	3. Chapter 3

Their next encounter occurred two days later, when Harry was leaving the Great Hall after dinner with Ron and Hermione. Harry hesitated for a fraction of a second as Malfoy came towards him, and that was all it took for Malfoy to collide with him, shouldering him aside.

"Watch where you're going Potter."

He growled, and Harry glared in response, catching up to Ron and Hermione who were waiting on the stairs.

When they reached the common room, Harry headed straight up to the dormitory, under the pretence of fetching his homework, but instead he perched on the end of his bed, drawing the scrap of parchment out of his pocket.

_Astronomy Tower, 11 tonight- don't be late._

The note read, and Harry stared at it for several minutes as though it would divulge more information, his thumb tracing over and over the flowing script. The Astronomy tower was infamous for couples to meet before having sex somewhere else, or for more adventurous couples to drop down right there on the flagstone. The thought made Harry shudder, but for some reason he couldn't get it out of his head, even when he busied himself with homework for the next hour and a half, and lost three games of wizard chess in a row- the third against Hermione because Ron had gotten bored. When eleven o'clock rolled around, Harry had been sat fully clothed, shoes and all, on his bed with the hangings pulled shut, mentally battling with himself. Sure that everyone else was asleep, and that he was only going out of curiosity, Harry slid out of bed and down the stairs.

The Astronomy Tower was cold on the best of nights, but Harry had to use all of his energy to keep his teeth from chattering as he ascended the stairs. When he finally reached the top, the silhouette of Draco Malfoy was outlined leaning against a pillar, and, although Harry couldn't tell in the dark, he was sure the blond git was smirking.

"I knew you'd come. You can't stay away from me."

"It was _you_ who wanted to see _me_."

"What do you think this is Potter?"

"I think you want me. I think you want me to fuck you so hard you can't remember your own name."

Harry was mere inches away from Malfoy, so close he could feel the other's warm breath on his face, but they weren't touching, and Harry was reluctant to make the first move.

"Guess again Potter. Or don't, we'd be here all night."

Malfoy sneered, and slowly began to pace around and around Harry, until he was standing behind him.

"I hate you."

Malfoy breathed, mouth next to Harry's ear.

"I hate you so much. Harry fucking Potter, saviour of the world."

Malfoy said, planting a chaste kiss on the soft skin just below Harry's ear.

"I am going to be the one fucking, and you are going to take it, and you are going to like it, or there will be-"

Draco paused, moving to stand in front of Harry again, and turned slowly to face him.

"Consequences."

Draco said, before pressing his lips gently to Harry's and withdrawing to lean against the wall again, bathed in moonlight. He seemed as though he were not just doing it to create an effect, but he was waiting for Harry's consent, even approval.

"I have a few terms of my own, Draco."

Harry put extra emphasis on calling him Draco, and he saw the blond's position stiffen slightly.

"This has to be a secret, the biggest secret you've ever kept. And when we're together like this I get to call you Draco, but any other time you're still Malfoy."

"You make it sound like they weren't already terms. You do know that I only want you because you seem like a good shag, don't you? You'll meet me where and when I say so, understand?"

Malfoy slunk towards him, hands sliding beneath Harry's shirt as the Gryffindor nodded, clasping their bodies together.

"I _will_ fuck you at some point."

Harry whispered, nipping Draco's neck lightly as if to prove a point, and Draco was visibly struggling not react.

"You wish, Harry."

Draco emphasised using Harry's first name, sending Harry over the edge. He moved his hands up to Draco's shoulders, pushing him back against the wall roughly, kissing him and thrusting his tongue into the other boy's mouth. Bucking his hips against Harry, Draco moved them so that Harry was the one pressed against the wall, running his hands through the Gryffindor's hair.

Before Harry knew what was happening, Draco's touch was gone, and when he opened his eyes, the blond was nowhere to be seen.

"Git."

Harry mumbled, making for the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was on edge for the rest of the week, waiting for the message from Malfoy. The rational part of him was disgusted that he was so eager for it, but the part of him filled with lust was lusting after Malfoy. The week stretched into a month, and Harry was growing increasingly impatient, when it finally came. It had been at the end of a Quidditch match, when Harry was walking back from the changing rooms, alone because Ron had already gone ahead with Hermione, when Malfoy pulled him into an alcove just inside the castle. He pinned Harry to the wall between his legs, kissing his lips roughly, tongue running along Harry's bottom lip, vying for entrance.

"Meant to...keep you waiting...longer...couldn't help...myself." Malfoy said through the kiss, hands roaming Harry's body; in contrast, Harry's hands stayed where they were, splayed in the groove of the other boy's hips, fingers curling around his taut buttocks. When Malfoy broke the kiss, Harry laughed.

"What's so funny Pot...Harry?"

"No hello? No 'how are you', no 'I missed you'? Anyone would think you were just in it for the sex." Harry said, grinning unashamedly, and Malfoy half smiled, the corner of his mouth twitching.

"Who says I'm not?"

Malfoy pulled Harry close for another kiss, before stopping inches away from Harry's lips and grinning wickedly as he withdrew again.

"Meet me tonight, in the entrance hall, ten o'clock, and bring your invisibility cloak."

"Why, where are we going?"

"Do you want to spoil my fun?"

"Draco..." Harry said, dragging the other boy's name out slowly, and he could see in Malfoy's eyes that he was close to telling him.

"Tonight." Malfoy said, releasing Harry and walking away. Harry watched him walk away, until the blond turned around, smirking.

"Are you watching me walk away?"

"No." Harry said, hurrying away up the stairs, embarrassed.

The common room was still full at ten o'clock, and Ron and Hermione were sat together on the floor in front of the fire, making Harry feel like a third wheel.

"I'm gonna go to bed." Harry said, although he wasn't even sure they heard. Retrieving his invisibility cloak from under his bed, Harry paused to look in the mirror. He didn't feel like changing his clothes, and his hair was as unruly as ever, but a niggling thought burrowed into his mind- what if this was just an elaborate prank? Even if it was, he was wearing the invisibility cloak, and he'd leave as soon as he arrived if he thought it suspicious.

When he reached the entrance hall, Malfoy was stood in the centre of the space, watching the stairs intently, as if he could see right through Harry's cloak. Harry intended to stop at the bottom of the stairs and take his cloak off, the big reveal, but when he got to it, the fabric tangled round his arm, and Malfoy stepped forward to help him.

"Smooth Harry, really smooth." Malfoy said, and Harry blushed, wishing he'd made more of an effort to look presentable in front of the blond Adonis.

"What are you thinking?" Malfoy asked, catching the look in Harry's eyes and glancing around before pulling Harry close.

"I, I wish I'd made more of an effort, I look a mess. My clothes are old and my hair looks awful, and I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you're clothes are hardly going to stay on long. Plus, with hair like that, nobody will be able to tell when you've got just fucked hair."

"Oh." Harry said, feeling like that was all he could manage in response, before Malfoy took the cloak from him and draped it around Harry's shoulders. Covering him up completely, Malfoy took Harry's hand.

"Malfoy? People will know I'm here if you hold my hand. Anyway, I didn't think you were the hand holding type."

"I'm not, I just want to know where you are- if anyone comes along, I'll let go, simple."

"If you say so." Harry said as they walked along the corridor. They walked in silence the rest of the way, Malfoy not even looking at the space where Harry was, as though he was afraid of being mocked for showing emotion by holding Harry's hand. In truth, he was afraid, terrified even, but his face betrayed nothing as they stopped in front of the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

Letting go of Harry's hand, Malfoy looked at the space where Harry was standing.

"You have to promise not to use the password unless you're with me."

"I promise." Harry's disembodied voice said, and Malfoy said the password, directing it at a bare patch old stone wall. Part of the wall slid aside to let them enter, and Draco let go of Harry's hand to walk through.

The common room was just as Harry remembered, complete with eerie green light. As Malfoy strode through the common room, several people greeted him, but he ignored them all, walking straight towards the dormitories. Pushing the door to his dorm open, he walked straight in and waited to close the door.

"Harry?" He hissed, and jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, before shutting the door with a sigh of relief. Harry pulled off the cloak and smirked at Malfoy before turning to look at the beds, wondering which one was Malfoy's. They were all impeccably made, but one of them, opposite the door, the same one Harry occupied in the identical layout of his dorm, had a pair of neatly folded pyjamas on top of it.

"Slytherins are very clean." Harry mused aloud, and Malfoy shook his head.

"It's just me and Goyle in here, nobody else wanted to come back."

"Well in that case you're very clean." Harry said, and he felt Malfoy's arms wrap around him from behind.

"Just because I like to keep things tidy, doesn't mean I'm not very, very, dirty." Malfoy purred the last word into Harry's ear, before licking the shell of Harry's ear seductively slowly. He moved to lead Harry over to his bed, moving the both of them with half a dance step so that Harry was pinned between his legs again, and he pushed him softly back onto the bed, smiling at Harry's surprised expression.

"Ready?" Malfoy asked, crawling on top of Harry, lips brushing the Gryffindor's.

"Mm." Harry mumbled, eyes closed as Draco pressed his lips on Harry's, tongue invading his mouth to next to no resistance, hands eagerly roaming under Harry's shirt. They had to break contact kissing momentarily for Draco to pull the shirt over Harry's head, discarding it onto the floor, and Draco wasted no time in undoing Harry's belt. The Gryffindor bucked his hips to let Draco remove his trousers, leaving only his boxers between Draco and his ultimate goal. Pausing to strip down to his own boxers, not making any great show of it in his eagerness, the sight of a nearly naked Draco made Harry's breath hitch, and not all for a good reason. Crossing their way across Draco's chest, a series of scars marred his otherwise beautiful torso, and the dark mark sprawled across his left forearm.

"Did I, I didn't mean, in sixth year, when-" Harry said, sitting up to carefully press his hand on Draco's chest. When Draco didn't reply, Harry began tracing the scars lightly with his finger, until Draco grasped Harry's hand, stopping him.

"Don't."

"Does it hurt?" Harry asked, not daring to look up into the blond's eyes afraid of what he would see.

"Not any more, and yes, you did it." Draco's voice was quiet and restrained, and Harry wrenched his gaze upwards to see Draco looking dry-eyed and determined.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what it would do."

"Don't. Don't you dare apologise Harry Potter or I will fuck you into next week. In the best possible sense of course." Draco said, pushing Harry backwards onto the bed, winding his fingers through Harry's messy hair and smiling coyly. He brought his lips to Harry's, palming Harry's cock through his boxers and the Gryffindor moaned appreciatively through the kiss.

"Hips." Draco growled, and Harry obediently lifted his hips up, letting Draco pull his boxers off, revealing his throbbing erection. With a guttural moan, Draco freed his own and crawled back on top of Harry, hissing slightly as their erections rubbed together.

Looking into Harry's emerald eyes, Draco smirked, hovering just above him, the slight friction between them making Harry whimper in anticipation. Draco began to work his way down, kissing Harry's neck, licking his nipples, rubbing his fingers down Harry's chest. He carried on down, licking and nipping his way towards the soft trail of jet black hair, sticking his tongue out and trailing it all the way down the base of Harry's cock, licking the beads of pre-come off with a flourish.

"Mm, I knew, fucking knew, you'd taste good." Draco murmured, moving away slowly. He beckoned to Harry with one finger until Harry was sat up with Draco stood in front of him, legs either side of Harry's. Moving his mouth next to Harry's ear, Draco nibbled lightly, tugging on Harry's earlobe.

"Stand up, and bend over the bed. Now." Draco growled the last word into Harry's ear before moving away, opening the drawer of his bedside table. The blond paused, glancing sidelong at Harry, drinking in his form as the other braced himself over the bed, body ever so slightly trembling.

Turning back to the drawer, Draco selected an almost full bottle of lube and a condom, placing the bottle on the side and closing the drawer. Seeing Harry watching him out the corner of his eye, Draco ripped the condom packet open with his teeth, pretending he didn't see Harry as he rolled the condom onto his own pulsing erection. Picking up the bottle of lube, Draco opened it and let several drops dribble out at the top of Harry's opening, nibbling his bottom lip as he watched them dribble down. Draco coated his fingers and moved to put the bottle on the side without taking his eyes away from Harry; as a result the bottle fell from the table and clattered onto the floor, rolling under the bed, but Draco ignored it. He trailed one finger delicately over the drops of lube before carefully inserting it. Harry whimpered in surprise, and Draco chuckled, slowly inserting another finger, pushing them both in and stretching Harry.

"Tight, aren't you Potter?" Draco said, fingers twitching, and the sentence Harry had been forming, presumably about Draco's use of Harry's surname, was lost in a moan of pleasure. Draco removed his fingers quickly and Harry hissed, teetering on the border between pain and pleasure. The rational part of him had succumbed, lost in the middle of Harry's mounting pressure, and Draco's hands slid over the smooth skin of Harry's hips, gripping, needing, _claiming_. With a firm grip on the other's hips, Draco teased his way into Harry, and the Gryffindor yelped, almost losing his balance as he braced himself better on the bed. Draco held still for what felt like an eternity, allowing Harry to grow accustomed to the sensation, and both moaned as Draco began a smooth rocking motion, hands gripping Harry's hips, fingers sliding round to brush Harry's erection. Harry's hands were trembling with the effort to hold his body up, when all he wanted to do was collapse forward as Draco began to pump Harry remorselessly, taking up the smooth rocking motion again.

"Draco, I, I, Dr-" Harry said, whatever the words were going to be had been lost to another trembling moan. Draco kept on sliding in and out of Harry, and on one well-angled thrust, he hit Harry's prostate.

"Oh!" Harry yelped, forcefully coming all over the bed, lost in the high of his orgasm, where the only thing in existence was Draco, the sound of his moans, the feel of his cock, his hands, his breath on Harry's neck. Somewhere in the middle of his pleasure, Harry vaguely realised that Draco had come as well, but Harry was barely paying attention.

Draco pulled completely out of Harry, who whimpered at the sensation, and Harry collapsed forward, moving to land just out the way of his come, lying immodestly on the bed. Draco sat down on the edge of the bed, breathing heavily, lying back and staring at the ceiling, feeling Harry's gaze burn into him. He rolled onto his side to meet Harry's eyes, and any words he had been about to say stuck in his throat. They both knew that this was a moment of quiet, of being together in a way they never had before. Draco's hand was quite close to Harry's, and the Gryffindor plucked up the courage to take hold of it, but Draco withdrew. Draco sat up and stared at the floor, not quite knowing where to put his hands, breathing still ragged.

"Out." Draco demanded, and Harry frowned in a hazy state of confusion.

"What?"

"Get out Harry, now." Draco said, still not looking up from the floor, moving to rest his hands either side of him on the bed, finding his left hand had now placed in something sticky, but he didn't move it. Harry dressed as quickly as possible, not daring to a make a comment about the fact that even though Draco was back to being cold with him, he had still called him Harry. With a final glance at Draco, Harry slid the invisibility cloak over his head and unlocked the door, walking out as quietly as possible. With Harry out of the room, Draco locked the door again and lay back on the bed, sobbing quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco sat down for breakfast the next morning red-eyed and more pale than usual, not that he thought anyone would notice, but he didn't bank on Pansy talking to him. He had exchanged a few cold words with her in the common room before breakfast, in which he had not denied that he had been with someone last night, but refused to tell her who. Instead, he had stormed out of the common room in a flurry of rage, and taken a particularly long route to breakfast to cool off. It hadn't helped though- he had spent the last few minutes stabbing a croissant with his knife, until Pansy took the knife from him, reaching across the table to pluck it from his hand.

"Draco, are you ok?" She asked, knowing that he wasn't but still expecting a response.

"Yes."

"No you aren't."

"Well why did you ask if you know the answer?"

"I- I-"

"Exactly." He growled, and a flash of messy black hair and green eyes caught his attention. Harry was walking into the hall with Ron, wincing slightly at every step, but Ron appeared not to have noticed. Draco was drawn slightly out of his anger when he saw Harry sit down, shuffling uncomfortably and trying to put as little of himself on the seat as possible. Malfoy would have loved to have seen Harry's expression, but the Gryffindor had his back to him, which did have its merits. A pair of loose fitting trousers were slung low on Harry's hips, and Draco's lips parted when Harry leant forward to pick up a piece of toast, revealing his boxers briefly. Leaving his mutilated croissant behind, Draco hurried back to his dorm to have a cold, make that freezing, shower before his next class.

The awkward ritual continued for three more days, and each ignored the other, Harry ignoring Malfoy's quieter nature than usual, Malfoy ignoring the pain on Harry's face every time he sat down. This would have continued longer, until Harry was late to a potions lesson. Slughorn was giving them a lecture on the different ways of brewing antidotes to common poisons when Harry rushed in, tripping over his own cloak and landing on the floor beside Draco, spilling the contents of his bag across the floor. Draco dropped a hastily scribbled note into the pile of books, and the other boy picked it up quickly, stowing it in his bag.

It turned out that Harry didn't read the note until it fell out of his bag that night as he was looking for his quill, and he hastily threw his invisibility cloak on, hurrying out of the dorm. When he finally arrived at the alcove Malfoy had mentioned, the blond was already there, leaning against the wall, worrying his lip between his teeth. Harry paused, leaving the cloak on for a few moments more to watch as the blond looked around nervously. Harry pulled the cloak off, startling the blond, who quickly replaced his worried look with his trademark smirk.

"Was beginning to think you weren't going to show, Potter."

"Weren't worried were you, Draco?" Harry said, moving to put his hands on the wall, either side of Draco's head.

"Of course not. Now, I'm not completely heartless, so I'm not going to do anything like the other night to you again so soon, but my plans for tonight do involve your lovely buttocks." Draco said, and Harry frowned with confusion.

"Don't look so confused, I take care of what's mine, and I know your ass must be sore."

"I don't belong to you." Harry retorted, but Draco raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"I think you do. Otherwise, you wouldn't have come running when I left you that note. Now come on, you need some aloe or something to soothe the pain."

"Why would you-"

"Don't say it Potter, I am not helping you for your own good. The faster your sorry ass heals, the sooner I can fuck you again." Draco said, and Harry blushed, cheeks pinking for a moment before the blond turned away, leading the way towards the Slytherin common room. They walked in silence until they reached the steps to the dungeons, when Draco turned to face him.

"Put the cloak on."

"No. Just give me the stuff and leave me alone."

"You wish." Draco growled, and Harry reluctantly put the cloak on, following the blond through the common room. When they were safely locked in Draco's dormitory, Harry removed the cloak and sat on the end of Draco's bed as the blond rummaged in his trunk, emerging with a bottle of aloe lotion.

"Now I know you didn't buy that especially for me." Harry said, smiling coyly, chuckling when the blond's pale cheeks coloured slightly.

"Shut up and strip."

Draco said, and Harry hastened to oblige, cheeks burning with embarrassment at the eagerness with which he complied with the Slytherin's wishes. Draco got him to lie on his front on the bed, and moved so that he was sat on Harry's legs. Harry heard the sound of the liquid dribbling into Draco's palms, the only warning he got before the cold liquid touched him, and Harry gasped.

"Sorry Harry." Draco murmured, and Harry smiled, not saying a word as Draco's hands began to massage Harry's backside, rubbing slowly, and Harry felt his muscles relax as the tension eased. Before long, Harry had to shift to relieve some of the mounting pressure, and Draco noticed.

"You do know I'm not going to do anything, right?"

"Ngh." Harry responded, and Draco chuckled.

Satisfied that Harry was soothed for now, Draco was planning on removing his hands and making Harry leave, but he found his hands wandering up to massage Harry's shoulders, and all too soon Harry had rolled over and Draco was straddling him, legs either side of Harry. Harry's hand moved to the back of Draco's head, drawing him in for a kiss, wrapping his legs around the blond's torso, but Draco withdrew, glaring at Harry.

"What the fuck was that Potter? This is _not_ a relationship."

"Well you kiss me."

"Not like that!"

"Do you want to show me how you'd rather I kissed you?" Harry said, but the blond climbed off him and stood glaring at Harry with his arms folded across his chest.

"Just, just fuck off." Draco said, and Harry sat up.

"No."

"Get out!" Draco yelled, and Harry could feel the air crackling with magic. He started to put his clothes on as fast as possible, fishing under the bed for his wand. Safe under the invisibility cloak, Harry made his way out of the room and through the Slytherin common room, narrowly missing several students milling around, making his way out as quietly as possible.

::::::::::::

Three days later and Harry had been adamantly ignoring Draco. He barely so much as looked at the blond, and Draco wasn't taking kindly to being ignored. He spent more time devising ways to get Harry to talk to him again than he did concentrating on his classes, and it wasn't until his poor performance in a charms assessment that Draco decided to resort to basic methods. He waited outside the Great Hall for Harry to come out from dinner, and slouched against the wall, eyes fixed on the door. When Harry finally emerged, he was, predictably, flanked by Ron and Hermione, but it didn't alter Draco's plans.

"Hey, Potter!" Draco yelled, and would have been hurt by the reaction on the trio's faces if Harry hadn't spoilt the effect. Ron's hands were balled into fists as he glared, Hermione was fixing him with her coldest look, and Harry's facial expression changed from surprise, to happiness, to a glare in only a few seconds.

"What?" Harry said, something akin to contempt in his voice, and Draco schooled his expression into his trademark sneer.

"Have you seen the _Prophet_ today?" He sneered, drawing the paper out of his bag and throwing it at Harry's feet. The front page article was still full of praise for Harry, with a menagerie of wizards discussing how Harry had changed their lives for the better, without ever having met him.

"I think it's a slow news week, no, worse, a slow news _year_ since your mug shows up on the cover so often. The famous golden boy who lived, so fucking perfect saint Potter." Draco growled, walking closer to Harry until there was barely two inches between them, and he could smell Harry's scent, a heady mix of something Draco could never put his finger on, but could only be described as Harry. Draco became distracted for the moment, thinking about the fact that if he had the ability to bottle Harry's scent he'd become famous, a millionaire even, and Harry would swoon into his arms. Not that he wanted Harry to swoon, not that he wanted any kind of relationship with him apart from sex.

"I'm sure your family is in there somewhere, getting sent to Azkaban, bribing to keep out of it, the usual." Harry said, and Draco balled his fists, readying to make good on his plan.

"Are you going to hit me?" Harry said, cocking his head to one side, and Draco snarled in response, met with a shove from Harry, and the Gryffindor had got the idea. His body was crying out for contact with Draco's in any form, and Draco feigned a look of anger, launching himself towards Harry, who dropped his bags and ran. Draco chased him down the corridor, bursting into a classroom and colliding full force with Harry, knocking him to the ground. Draco kicked the door shut and grinned as Harry locked it, pinned between Draco's legs. Shrugging off his cloak, Draco's lips met Harry's in fierce passion, and Harry moaned as Draco's tongue invaded his mouth, bucking upwards, trying to create more friction between Draco and himself.

"Harry...I'm not...going to fuck you...ngh...in a dirty empty classroom..." Draco managed to say between peppering Harry with kisses, along his jaw, down his neck, nipping Harry's collarbone. He propped himself up, bracing himself on his hands to hover above Harry.

"It's undignified. I'll meet you tonight, the entrance hall, just like last time- at ten this time though, it's Friday so everyone else is going to be in the common room for hours drinking Butterbeer that Blaise sneaks in every week."

"Perfect." Harry said, wrapping an arm around Draco's neck and pulling him in for a chaste kiss before shuffling out from underneath him, standing to dust his robes off. Draco made a noise of disgust from the floor, putting his own robes back on as Harry hovered by the door.

"One last thing, Potter." Draco said, balling his fist, and Harry backed away.

"D-Draco, what are you doing?"

"We need them to think we really had a fight, don't we?"

"No, maybe I got away, lost you. Look, maybe nothing happened!" Harry said, pressed against the wall now, and he closed his eyes, bracing himself for the punch that never came. Instead, Draco kissed his lips softly, and Harry grinned as he opened his eyes. He waited as Draco unlocked the door and left the room, and exited it himself minutes later, heading the other way down the corridor.


	6. Chapter 6

The clandestine meetings of the pair continued for a month afterwards, always in the same way. They would meet around the castle, and Harry, under the invisibility cloak, would follow Draco down to the Slytherin common room. They never went to Harry's dorm, where it was a lot harder to keep Harry's four dorm mates out than it was to keep out the one of Draco's, but Harry was tired of having to stumble back to his dorm every time, and vied for the chance to stay, pushing his luck that little bit more each time. Harry was always careful with his words, careful to ignore the dark mark, and Draco was just as guarded, careful not to let the carefully constructed walls around him crack. He knew that Harry was tired of always being in the spotlight, people praising him for something he'd always been destined to do, but Draco didn't care about any of that, he only saw Harry as a Gryffindor with a hero complex. Draco on the other hand, was receiving much different treatment; he was shunned by nearly the entire school, Goyle was still bearing a grudge against him, and even Pansy, upon word from her parents, was ignoring him. Harry allowed him to feel in control again, Harry paid attention to him, wherever they were. Draco would catch the Gryffindor staring at him in lessons, or watching him walk down a corridor, he'd whisper hello as they passed each other alone. Each was giving and receiving what they needed, but it still wasn't a relationship, it was all about being physical, and there was no time to talk it out. Harry had tried several times, but Draco's silky voice commanding him made him go weak at the knees, and he couldn't help but oblige.

It wasn't until two nights before the first Hogsmeade trip of the year, which would take place as usual on Halloween, that Harry finally decided what he was going to do. He hadn't seen Draco in over two weeks, and Harry was starting to worry about him. The Slytherin always looked thoroughly tired and miserable, and Harry wanted to make him feel better. He wanted to make use of the quiet castle to finally have an excuse to stay there longer than it took for both of them to be satisfied. Draco had been sitting alone at the end of the subdued Slytherin table since term had begun, and Harry always felt a pang of sorrow when he looked over and saw Draco eating alone. Many of the Slytherins in upper years made loud comments about Draco's family, and the younger years whispered rumours about him, and Harry was sure he'd heard some students plotting against the blond. When the Daily Prophet arrived for Hermione that morning (she was still receiving it even though the news was sparse), Harry was alarmed to see that a square of the front page bore the headline _"Malfoy and wife flee Manor: whereabouts unknown"_. Draco had, up to then, remained composed throughout meals, but at the sight of the front page, Draco looked close to tears. The only thing Harry was sure of at that moment was that he wasn't going to let Draco attend the Halloween feast, but he definitely needed a good reason for keeping Draco away from it.

"Harry, are you listening at all?" Hermione said, passing her hand in front of his face, and Harry realised he had been staring at Draco across the hall for some time.

"Yeah, sure."

"Were you just staring at the ferret?" Ron asked, and Harry gaped at the fact that Ron had managed to tear himself away from his pudding long enough to notice.

"Miserable git. Don't know why he even bothered coming back." He added, and Harry gripped his spoon tighter, the metal digging into the palm of his hand as he choked back words.

"Oh leave him alone Ronald." Hermione chided, and Harry forced more pudding into his mouth to keep Hermione from asking him anything else. As Draco left the hall, someone from the Slytherin table used a trip jinx, and Draco collided hard with the floor, to much raucous laughter. He hurriedly picked himself up off the floor and left the hall quickly, clearly trying hard not to run. Harry had to force himself not to run after the blond by telling himself that he would see Draco in Transfiguration that afternoon, and could give him a note then.

Yet Draco didn't turn up to Transfiguration, and Harry was scared something had happened to him. Almost three quarters of the way into the lesson, Draco still hadn't turned up, and Harry was getting agitated, worrying where he was.

"Professor?" He said suddenly, ignoring the racoon he was meant to be transfiguring into a mirror as it nibbled on the corner of his textbook. McGonagall looked up from her stack of marking to fix him with a concerned stare.

"Yes Potter?"

"I'm, not feeling too well, indigestion." Harry said, and McGonagall raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing him, but she gestured for him to leave anyway. Harry prised his textbook away from the racoon and put it away quickly, hurrying out of the room with his bag.

Harry hurried to Gryffindor tower, slinging his bag onto his bed and pulling out his invisibility cloak and the marauders map. He spread the map out on his bed and muttered the incantation, willing the map to appear faster. Scanning the map, Harry looked first to the Slytherin dorms, and then to the bathrooms, and it was only when he was going to check whether Draco had turned up to the lesson that the hospital wing caught his eye. Draco's name was hovering over one of the beds, and Harry hastily wiped and stowed the map, flinging the cloak round his shoulders. He had to hold it in place as he went, almost running to get there, but he froze when he reached the door. Hand shaking, Harry opened the door and slipped inside, closing it quietly behind himself. There were only two occupied beds; a sleeping second year who was a surprising bright purple all over, and then Draco, who occupied the bed at the end of the ward. There was nowhere for Harry to sit, so he remained standing, and looked for the cause for Draco to be there. He was afraid that someone had cursed him until he saw the bandages on Draco's forearm, and he suddenly found it very difficult to breathe. Harry reached out to take Draco's hand and the cloak slipped off his shoulders, pooling around his feet. The blond's hand was ice cold, and Harry bit his lip nervously, sitting down on the end of Draco's bed.

"Draco?" Harry whispered, tears sliding down his cheek. He tried to stem the flow with his free hand, but it didn't work, and he looked at Draco through tear-filled eyes.

"Mr Potter?"

Harry jumped, turning to see Madam Pomfrey stood at the end of the bed, holding a small, lime green potion.

"Oh, erm, I, I'll just leave." Harry said, wiping his tears as he stood up to go, but she shook her head.

"There's no need to leave on my account. I will have to wake him up to give him the potion though." She said, and Harry automatically knew what she meant, picking up the cloak from the floor. He paused in the act of putting it on to wipe more tears from his cheeks, and found himself letting go of the cloak as Madam Pomfrey drew her wand.

"Enervate." She said, pointing her wand at Draco, whose eyes snapped open.

"Here Mr Malfoy, drink this."

She passed the potion to him and he sat up, raising it to his lips, tipping his head back and drinking it down in one. He winced as he swallowed it, and gripped his bandaged arm in pain, collapsing back onto his pillow. Out the corner of his eye he saw Harry stood watching him, and half smirked.

"Potter."

"Malfoy." Harry replied, and glanced over to see that Pomfrey had gone.

"You were worried about me."

"I what?" Harry said, startled, and Draco smirked again.

"You care about me, so you came to see me. I _knew_ you wanted a relationship." Draco said, and Harry struggled to regain his senses for a moment.

"Who says I do? Maybe I just wanted to check you weren't dying. It would be a shame to lose such a good lay." Harry said, feeling the bitterness of his words on his tongue and regretting them already.

"So leave."

"Why?"

"Well, now you know I'm not dying, you can go."

"Not yet. What happened to you? Who did this?" Harry said, and Draco looked down at his bandaged arm, frowning.  
"I did." There was a long pause as Harry waited for the reason why.

"I wanted rid of it, and, failing that, I figured I might just die of blood loss and do the world a favour."

"You wouldn't be doing me one."

"So?"

"Cheeky." Harry said, sitting down on the edge of Draco's bed and taking the blond's hand between both his own. Both seemed lost for words for several minutes, and Harry had to force back a grin, settling for a contented smile, using one hand to brush Draco's hair out of his eyes. Draco sat up, the slightest blush colouring his cheeks.

"Stop being so soft Harry... What? Why are you grinning?"

"You called me Harry."

"Shut up."

"Alright, maybe I'll leave then." Harry said, and started to stand up when Draco freed his hand from Harry's grasp and moved it to the nape of Harry's neck, drawing the Gryffindor closer to kiss him. Harry gasped as their lips met, and Draco took the opportunity to slide his tongue into the other's mouth, moaning as Harry's hands moved to Draco's waist. Draco's hand slid from Harry's hair to the small of his back, pulling him closer towards him, and felt Harry grin through the kiss. Harry pulled away, grinning like a love-struck fool, and brushed Draco's hair out of his eyes again.

"Maybe I'm not the only one who wants a relationship."

"So you admit that you want one?" Draco said, one eyebrow raised, and Harry chuckled.

"Yes. I'll see you when you get out of here, _darling_." Harry whispered, and picked his invisibility cloak up from the floor, disappearing from view.

"Harry? Harry? Potter!" Draco growled, but Harry was gone.

* * *

**Please review! x**


End file.
